Necktie
by Kaori-same
Summary: C'est vrai que Yamamoto ne porte pas souvent de cravates. Et Gokudera a l'habitude de les nouer. C'est bien, ça, ils se complètent. - 8059 léger, daily life -


**Mot de l'auteur **: AH. 8059 because je suis trop fan et… et je suis trop fan. Je dois encore m'entraîner beaucoup beaucoup pour les rendre vivants correctement mais je peux pas m'empêcher d'écrire des petites fics qui servent à rien juste parce que j'aime bien le fait qu'ils s'adressent la parole… Et là j'ai pu utiliser le prétexte de ces trois adorables cases du chapitre 243 pour écrire un petit truc. Et j'ai vérifié, ils portent bien tous deux des cravates lors du mariage de Bianchi. Huhu.

**Warnings** : YamaGoku léger ou pas, enfin… bizarre. Je lis trop de doujins de Nalis moi. Les dernières phrases sont issues du chapitre 243, mais je ne pense pas que ça spoile énormément…

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Akira Amano, ou la femme qui ne comprenait plus ses propres personnages, dont les pages de manga yaoi se dessinaient toutes seules la nuit indépendamment de sa volonté, mais qu'elle jetait sans pitié le matin pour en dessiner d'autre plus shonen… Bref. La cruelle qui me prive de mon fanservice YamaGoku au profit de YamaSqualo. Bon j'aime le YamaSqualo mais ce n'est pas une raison !… XD. Bref.

_______

« Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te démerder sans moi ! »

Voilà une réponse claire qui ne demandait pas de réponse, comme Gokudera aimait en lancer à l'autre abruti quand il disait trop d'imbécilités ou qu'il essayait juste de détacher l'attention du dixième de ce mec. En gros, quand il ne voulait pas de contact plus long et qu'il trouvait qu'il avait déjà cédé largement assez de son attention à la personne en face de lui. Il avait déjà bien assez de choses en tête, il ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre de perdre du temps pour des foutaises ! Il fallait qu'il aille rejoindre le dixième dans la salle des fêtes ou sur le trajet, qu'il trouve le moyen de mettre les autres crétins qui les accompagnaient sur des tables trèèèès éloignées de la sienne lors du repas de mariage, pour que Tsuna puisse respirer, et .. Et plein de choses très importantes dans le style.

Donc, pas le temps.

« Oh, allez, sois pas vache, je sais pas le faire, moi…  
- T'as qu'à demander à ton père !  
- Mais j'ai pas le temps de retourner chez moi, voyons…  
- Et bah tu vas le trouver, le temps ! »

Un sourire de vainqueur sur le visage, il trouvait le moyen d'éloigner Yamamoto de chez lui et donc du mariage pendant un certain temps, ça n'était absolument pas utile concrètement, mais ça pouvait avoir ses avantages, donc autant en profiter. Les scrupules, il n'en avait pas du tout. Mais alors, pas du tout.

Devant lui dans la chambre, le brun venait de pousser un soupir et se regardait dans le miroir, vêtu d'une chemise à carreaux et d'un pantalon de costume gris, les mains occupées par un morceau de tissu long qui s'emmêlait entre ses doigts et autour de son cou, et le pire, selon Gokudera, c'était que ça le faisait sourire. Cet abruti était incapable de faire un nœud de cravate et il n'était même pas fichu de faire preuve d'un semblant de honte. Et Internet, ca servait à quoi ? Il aurait pu apprendre tout seul, non ? Ah mais c'est vrai, ce débile ne jurait que par la pratique. Ca lui aurait été utile pourtant la théorie, cette fois.  
Calé à côté de la porte, dos au mur et les bras croisés, l'italien laissait tranquillement se consumer sa cigarette au coin de ses lèvres, et il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait laissé entrer Yamamoto chez lui. Il aurait du savoir que ça n'allait lui apporter que des embrouilles, vu l'inutilité chronique de ce joueur de baseball sous doué qui continuait de tenter de nouer sa cravate pitoyablement. Son échec était hautement risible, mais comme ça le faisait rire lui-même, se moquer n'avait absolument aucun intérêt.

« Hé, tu crois pas qu'il m'en manque un bout ?  
- … C'est un bout de cervelle qu'il te manque…  
- Mais je t'assure, j'y arrive pas, c'est pas possible… Y'a un truc, non ? Tu me l'apprends ?  
- Y'a pas de truc, c'est juste… Faut juste faire un nœud !!! »

Il se sentait bouillir, par le simple fait qu'il semblait clair que le japonais n'allait jamais y arriver tout seul. Un rictus éclaira les lèvres de l'autre adolescent en pensant à la tronche qu'il aurait, Yamamoto, s'il n'arrivait pas à nouer sa cravate dans les temps… Il arriverait au mariage de Reborn et Bianchi tel l'imbécile heureux qu'il était et il aurait l'air ridicule. Enfin peut-être pas ridicule, mais pas très classe. Et ensuite il irait pleurer à Tsuna que Gokudera n'avait pas voulu l'aider, telle une fillette. Et Tsuna le regarderait avec un air déçu. Ah. Merde. C'était moins drôle, tout de suite. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre ça.

« Oh regarde, Gokudera ! Je crois que c'est bon là, nan ? »

Le brun se tourna vers lui, fier, un sourire sur les lèvres, et l'argenté baissa les yeux sur ce qui était censé être un nœud de cravate.

« … Tu te fous de moi?  
- … Bah euh…  
- … T'es vraiment débile hein ?  
- Haha, faut croire ! »

Et ça le faisait rire aussi. Mais… Quel triple crétin.

« Bon, d'accord, y'a un bout qui dépasse là, mais si je le mets sous la veste, ça passe inaperçu…  
- J'y crois pas...  
- … Dis, tu veux vraiment pas me rendre service ? T'y arrives bien, toi ! »

Alors là c'était machiavélique. Le complimenter pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Saleté de baseball freak.  
Il soupira et jeta sa cigarette dans son cendrier, avant d'aller se mettre en face de Yamamoto, et de défaire sa propre cravate, dépité, les sourcils froncés, et l'air foncièrement impatient de celui qui ne répétera pas deux fois ce qu'il va dire.

« Comme ça. Comme ça. Et comme ça.  
- Attends, attends, va pas trop vite…  
- … Comme ça et là tu finis comme ça.  
- … »

Le nœud de Gokudera était absolument parfait et il rajusta donc sa cravate, mais en face de lui, Yamamoto venait de baisser les yeux pour observer ce qui ressemblait plutôt à un… à un… à un nœud en fait. Un vrai. Gros. Emmêlé. Et inextricable. L'italien sentait lentement son impatience prendre le dessus.

« Démerde-toi maintenant, Yamamoto ! Jt'ai montré comment on faisait !  
- Ah lala…Merci quand même. - il sourit légèrement - Bon, tant pis, je finirai bien par y arriver, hein ?  
- L'espoir fait vivre.  
- Fallait faire quoi après ça ? »

Ne pas craquer, ne pas lui en coller une… Les mains dans les poches, il fixa le grand brun d'un air blasé, et il ne comptait pas l'aider plus que ça. Même s'il lui faisait un tout petit peu pitié. Un tout petit peu. Enfin, c'était toujours agréable de savoir faire un truc mieux que lui, mais bon… Là, il lui faisait surtout perdre son temps. Souriant, en face de lui, Yamamoto cherchait toujours à faire ressembler sa cravate à quelque chose, et lorsqu'il en était arrivé au point de s'amuser a faire deux boucles dedans comme avec des lacets et même à trouver ça sympathique voire comique, l'italien explosif jugea qu'il en avait assez vu et que tout ça devait cesser le plus vite possible. Il sortit ses mains de son pantalon et défit violemment les boucles débiles de la bande de tissu rayée qui entourait le cou de Yamamoto, avant de la remettre en place, et c'était avec l'aide de son self-control légendaire qu'il s'empêcha d'en faire un nœud coulant pour le pendre avec.

Alors qu'il arrangeait la cravate, Yamamoto souriait, presque niaisement, en silence, content que Gokudera se montre aussi serviable ; après tout, ça n'arrivait pas si souvent, enfin, excepté pour Tsuna, mais ça, c'était un cas particulier, donc…

« Me regarde pas comme ça !, grogna Gokudera, conscient qu'il aurait mieux fait de le laisser galérer et de partir rejoindre les autres au mariage.  
- Pardon, pardon… Je me disais juste que c'était sympa de ta part de m'aider.  
- Je le fais parce que tu me fais perdre mon temps !!! »

S'il rougissait un peu, c'était d'agacement profond. Yamamoto ne se vexa pas, il avait l'habitude des excuses foireuses du petit italien sur les nerfs. Et s'il se vexait, d'une, ce ne serait plus Yamamoto, et de deux, il ne pourrait jamais s'entendre avec Gokudera comme il le faisait.

« … »

Patient, le jeune sportif jeta un œil dans le miroir, le menton un peu relevé pour laisser la place à Gokudera de manœuvrer avec ses jolies mains de pianiste, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, différemment cette fois.

« Regarde, dans le miroir… on dirait des amoureux ! »

L'italien marqua une pause soudaine, les yeux ronds, avant de lever la tête vers le miroir, pour regarder, comme un crétin, alors qu'il aurait simplement du lui en coller une. Conscient de sa bourde, il tourna violemment la tête vers Yamamoto qui souriait de nouveau comme un enfant, et l'italien attrapa sa cravate enfin nouée convenablement entre ses doigts… avant de tenter de l'étrangler avec violence.  
Oh, pas méchamment, s'était dit Yamamoto, en se débattant, pour sauver sa vie, jusqu'à ce que Gokudera daigne le lâcher et s'éloigne, en grommelant, comme à son habitude. Comme il était dos tourné, le brun ne pouvait pas le voir rougir.  
Il se complaisait dans la stupidité, ce mec-là, ou quoi ?…

« Bah quoi ? C'était pas méchant…  
- Ah, la ferme.  
- J'ai presque envie de la défaire pour que tu reviennes m'expliquer… »

Ce changement de ton dans la voix, Gokudera le détestait. Enfin, il prétendait le détester. En tout cas ça n'annonçait jamais rien de bon quand il commençait à se la jouer comme ça après avoir montré clairement qu'il était un abruti. Il lui tournait ostensiblement le dos et s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce après avoir glissé sa veste noire sur ses épaules, mais il sentait bien que l'autre s'était rapproché, et qu'il se rapprochait encore, et que ça allait encore finir n'importe comment. Sauf que là ils n'avaient pas le temps.

« Si tu défais ma cravate, Yamamoto, je te jure que je te fais exploser.  
- … Je peux défaire la mienne ?  
- Tu peux surtout mettre ta veste et dégager, je dois aller voir où en est le dixième !  
- … »

Non franchement, s'il y avait une chose que Gokudera détestait… Après les gens plus âgés que lui et la nourriture de sa sœur… C'était que Yamamoto ferme sa gueule et se contente de lui souffler dans le cou comme ça. C'était insupportable. Absolument insupportable. Et en plus de lui donner des envies de meurtre sur la personne du sportif, ça lui donnait d'autres envies pas foncièrement plus avouables. Et ça, c'était agaçant. Et il était encore trop jeune pour en profiter sans s'enfoncer un peu plus chaque jour dans le déni.

« On y va.  
- Ok, ok, on y va, t'énerve pas ! »

Il lui disait ça en souriant, tranquille, et il était le premier dehors. Gokudera le suivait suspicieusement du regard, avant de fermer la porte à clé pour le suivre jusqu'à l'Eglise dans laquelle sa sœur était supposée se marier. Bon, les comportements bizarres de Yamamoto n'avaient jamais dépassé le baiser un peu trop enthousiaste, mais… Mais rien que ça déjà, c'était quelque chose à laquelle il s'efforçait constamment de ne pas penser… Seulement, dès qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, ça devenait difficile de ne pas y penser.

Les costumes ne devraient pas avoir de cravate. Ou alors, les crétins ne devraient pas en porter, tout simplement.

xxx

« Et ensuite, tu fais comme ça.  
- Comme ça, hein…  
- Tain, c'est la moindre des choses de savoir faire un nœud de cravate, baseball freak !!!  
- Oh, arrête de dire ça, allez.. C'est pas comme si je portais ça tous les jours ! »

Et ça le faisait toujours sourire. Crétin. Son sourire discret pendant qu'il terminait de nouer sa cravate en disait long, mais Gokudera fit en sorte de ne pas y faire attention. Ils avaient des choses plus importantes à régler. Cette fois encore, ils n'avaient pas le temps.


End file.
